Coron's story
by Alois Trancy's double
Summary: This is what I thought Coron's life was before she became a subject (and also what Alfred brought her in for). Coron might seem OOC, so I apologize about that. Don't forget to review! ((I'm labeling it under Alfred, because they do not Coron on the character list on here))


**Hurray for new ideas! I'm back everyone~! Miss me? XD  
New fic! New fic! It's a fic for Coron from the video game Mad Father. I'm just going to toss out what I think her life was before we saw her for the first time.  
So... uh, enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

…

I was abandoned at a young age. I've been alone for as long as I can remember.

I lived on the streets.

Filthy.

Dirty.

_Alone. _

I hated being alone. I absolutely hated it.

Everyone ignored me, or if they did notice me, they shot me dirty looks. Everyone kept their distances from me.

_Is there something wrong with me?_

I had to steal to live. I stole bread and fruit from the carts along the streets. Never once did I get caught, because I was so sneaky. Either that, or no one cared.

Whenever it would rain, I would have to find shelter. Whenever it snowed, I would have to find warmth.

I always saw families walking together along the streets in the spring, and watched as they all slid through the snow in the winter.

_I wanted to be part of a family. _

_That's all I want._

I would spend my hungry nights dreaming about having a family. Living in a nice, warm home with them. Eating dinner with them each night. Falling asleep each night, knowing someone love me, and wanted me.

_Then one day, he came along. _

I was sitting against the ends of the streets, trying to befriend the rats that ran by my feet.

I loved animals. They were a lot nicer than humans.

I guess he saw me, and came up to me. With an outstretched hand, he smiled at me.

"I'm Alfred," he said.

I looked at him, before taking his hand, and shaking it.

"What's your name?" He asked me, helping me stand up.

I stood up, and shrugged my shoulders. "I dunno," I answered quietly, "I don't think I have one."

Alfred looked at me, surprised. "You don't have a name? Why, everyone has a name," he said, scratching his head. "What about your mother and father? Surely they gave you a name."

I hung my head, shaking it a little. "I don't have a mum and pa," I answered. "I don't have a family..." I felt myself tearing up. My body started to shake with silent sobs.

Alfred wrapped his arms around me, embracing me in a warm hug. "You can be part of my family," he said, his voice soft and welcoming. "You can come live with me."

I looked up at him, my eyes wide. "Really?" I whispered, afraid that if I spoke to loud, his mind would change. "You mean it?"

Alfred chuckled. "Of course I mean it," he said, running his fingers through my dirty blonde hair. "But first, you need a name." He stepped away from me, studying me. "Your new name shall be... Coron," he said, smiling again.

I smiled up at him. "I like that name," I said, giggling.

…

Alfred cared for me once we got back to his house. But he wouldn't let me meet his wife, nor his daughter, who was around my age. He kept me in the basement, bringing food down to me.

I found this very odd, but I didn't complain. I found it wrong to complain. He took me in, so I shouldn't complain.

_It was a good life, I suppose. Until that one day..._

I was sitting on my bed, looking at a picture of a dog with a bone in his mouth. I ran my fingers along the picture, wishing I could have had a dog. There was a stuffed dog in my room, with a bone in his mouth, like the one in the picture. It wasn't real, but I liked to pretend it was.

I laid back on my bed, the picture resting on my chest. I shot up off of my bed when I heard a knock on the door.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

I walked to my door, and opened. Alfred's assistant, Maria, stood on the other side.

"Coron," she said, smiling at me. "Doctor would like to see you right now. He says it's important."

"He does?" I asked. "It is?"

Maria nodded. "Yes, so please hurry. Oh, and he also said to bring the bone of the dog," she said, pointing to the stuffed dog.

I found the request weird, but I obeyed, grabbing the dog's bone.

I could have sworn I head a slight growl come from the dog, but I pushed the thought away, thinking it was my active imagination.

I followed Maria down the halls, until we reached the laboratory. I let myself inside.

"Coron," Alfred said, taking his mask off. He smiled at me. "How good to see you. How are things?"

"They're good," I replied, gripping the dog bone in my hand.

"Good, good." Alfred said. He walked over to me, still smiling. "I see you brought the bone," he said, reaching for it.

I let him take it from me. He then lead me to one of the many tables in the room. "Lay down," he said, while walking over to his tool desk.

I laid down on the bench, curious of what he was going to do.

When Alfred came back over to me, he held something behind his back. He handed me the bone, and said. "My dear, dear Coron. You have a heart of gold. It's a beautiful heart," he said, running one hand over my heart, then up my neck, and into my hair. He messed around with my now clean hair. "You're beautiful," he said, gently running his hand over my cheek. "I wish I could keep you as my daughter, but sadly, one cannot live without a heart." With that, he put his mask back on and in one swift movement, brought a chainsaw out from behind his back.

I gripped the dog bone. I didn't have time to move. I didn't have time to scream. I didn't have time to close my eyes.

I felt the chainsaw rip through my skin.

_Then everything went black. _

…

**Meh, I tried. I started getting writer's block towards the end again, so I had to make it up as I went along. Sorry if it sucks. **

**Oh, and I didn't know why Coron was taken in my Alfred (the Doctor), so I just guessed it was for her heart, and... yeah. Just a random guess and such. She might be OOC, but... oh well.**

**Hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to review! **


End file.
